


Beyond the Fade

by Archaeo22



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arvaarad - Freeform, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Near Death Experiences, Plot, Qunari, Qunari Culture and Customs, Sera Being Sera, Sera Swears, sarebaas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeo22/pseuds/Archaeo22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the female Inquisitor and Sera. Sera is all interested in the Qunari culture, while Herah is bearing a grudge against this part of her. But she doesn't want to tell Sera why. But why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to improve my work from the beginning to this actual chapter.   
> I got inspired by chipperdyke's and aviantyro's works. Thank you both!

“Sera….Sera, get up!”

The Inquisitor’s words were audible but far away as the peckish rogue was still in her dreams inside her own tent. Of course it was doing pranks on people. Fake snakes everywhere…. In the breeches, in the kitchen…close to Iron Bull’s and Josephine’s chairs. Even during dinner in everyone’s food…what fun is that. Everyone needs to loosen up a bit with all that world saving.

“Sera… I’m coming in, do you hear me? We need to leave soon…”, Adaar called her again, but she kept dreaming with a crooked smile on her face. Her tent appeared to represent her for a bit. All messy. Herah entered the tent slowly, not knowing what to expect from that little elf. You can never be too careful with her. Although she was attracted to that hyperactive rubber ball with a mouth some of the nobles Josephine meets every day would almost die in embarrassment. The Inquisitor just found the inside of the tent as she expected: clothes laying around everywhere together with her arrows...and this little book. The book Sera also had in her room in the Tavern…she told her once it was about all the things she experienced…although words didn’t matter to her that much. And there she was laying…all peaceful and quiet on her mattress. It made the Inquisitor smile as she bended down and shook the female elf at her shoulder in order to wake her up. They knew about their opposite attractions but Herah intended to wait in order to be sure about each other feelings and if there would be a higher chance to survive all of this…

However, this moment was quite temping. All the others, meaning Bull and Dorian, were just eating their breakfast with packed and saddled horses nearby.

 _It wouldn’t be so bad to try that…_ , thought the female Qunari to herself as she bended down to give Sera a small peck on the cheek…but something stopped her right away as she was almost touching her skin. Paow! A slap hit her on the cheek, made her to back off and take a step back. Sera woke up of the feeling that someone, something was close …and reacted with a slap into the Inquisitor’s face! For others it could have appeared funny that a Qunari got a slap into the face by a little elf. However, Herah was unsure if Sera was really awake.

“What’s going on here?”, Sera started with a sleepy voice, her eyes barely opened as she sat up and noticed Herah with a puzzled look.

“What are you doing in my tent? Changed your mind about having some fun together, luv?”, she asked with a sleepy look on her face, stretching herself to get rid of the drowsy feeling in her limbs. “Why do you look at me like that? Do I have somethin’ on my face?”

“Nooooo, but I guess you are always prepared when someone sneeks up on you, right? That was a nice hit. A bit wishy-washy at the end but hey, you can still learn.”, with a sly smirk on Herah’s face she got up and turned towards the opening of the tent “Get up, we are leaving the camp soon.” With that, Herah was gone and left Sera with a puzzled look. You could see how the little gear wheels were working inside her head as she was trying to figure out what just happened until she realised with widen eyes.

“Fuuuuuuuuucking Andraste’s tits!” She got up the moment, ruffled her hair a bit and put on her boots. After around 15 minutes she was done with her tent and slammed it onto the horses back. _Why didn’t I notice it was her? Is she pissed? Because of that silly slap? She could have hit harder…ok, it wasn’t that right…but she sneaked up on her._

She shrugged off her thoughts and got onto her mount as the others were already waiting for her up to ride through the storm coast, getting information about the Wardens.

* * *

 

 

 It took only moments she fell for that well-fit Qunari she met in Orlais. It was more than obvious. Woof.

She was glad Herah took her with her more often than the others…on almost every trip, Sera was with her. It was nice being around her. Even though she was a mage. But something was different about that Qunari mage. Still… _woof._

They got closer to something that appeared like a small fort with high walls made of wood and two mages in the front. Herah chose her favourite plan. Direct attack and no plan. She started off casting spells as Dorian did the same and the Iron Bull just clashed into the mages, swinging his axe. While this, Sera sneaked around the front and attacked from the side. “Arrows in your faces”, she giggled as she hit both of them. This fight was short but the next one inside the small fort was bigger as they additionally heard some Mabaris growling wildly. “How nice, some annoying little pet dogs. This should be _fun_ ”, Bull remarked as he just slammed the doors open and attacked the first moving object he saw. Apparently, it was already the Leader of the Hessarians, who murdered Inquisition soldiers. They found the letter beside the corpses two days ago.

 

It was getting late and they were starting a camp just there. Herah was still quiet, sitting a bit afar from the rest of the group. Sera just walked up to her and sat down close to her. Just finishing another report for the three of them at Skyhold, meaning Cullen, Leliana and Josephine. “Watcha doin’ there? Another stinky report? Lemme see,” She bend over the letter to see, but instead of asking her nicely to back off, Herah got a bit dazzled of Sera’s own smell. Of course the non-elven elf who grew up on the street wasn’t a fan of some fancy perfumes but her smell….Maker her smell…it was tantalizing. Like a drug, it made her draw closer to the elf. Sera noticed and turned her head towards her closing her eyes as their lips met. It wasn’t their first kiss, but it was still wonderful, creating a burning desire for more. Sera cupped her face and to keep her in place as she deepened the kiss. Herah slipped her tongue into her opened lips and played with her tongue, still getting to know to this close feeling.

“Uhm, Inquisitor? A letter arrived…would you like to send one back immediately?”, one of the Inquisitor scouts spoke slowly as he had a crow sitting on his lower arm. They broke off the kiss as Sera backed off, stood up and quietly left which was strange, so thought Herah. She watched her leave into her tent as the Inquisitor took care of the newly arrived message and gave in return the written letter. It would be enough for now. She followed up onto Sera, checking on since she behaved quiet weird. _Why did she leave like that?_

“Sera? Is everything alright?” She waited for a few moments before entering the tent. The rogue was just sitting on top of her sleeping mat doing something. “What are you doing? Hiding from me?” she snuggled as she came close and sat down beside her. Sera was writing something into a book. “I didn’t know you can write”.

“Haha, very funny, Your Gracious Ladybits. Maybe you should shut your cute little mouth when you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well, if you want to talk. I’m not mad for that slap this morning if you’re thinking that.”

“What? I thought you are into it, that’s why I did it”, she snickered as she looked up into the ice blue eyes of the Inquisitor. It made her swallow and blush slightly as she looked back into the elvan eyes.

“You know what I’m into…” She grabbed the woman’s face and gave her a longing kiss. Sera answered the kiss, grabbed her by her sleeve and dragged her on top of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Herah moaned softly into into the kiss and opened her mouth to let Sera’s tongue enter.

“Did I hit you hard?” she asked between the kisses.

“Nah, it takes some harder punch to knock me down, silly”, Herah answered, laying ontop of her, straddling her hips which made the other woman inhale sharply. “But tell me, why did you leave like that? You could have waited for me.”

“I know…”, she grabbed through the Inquisitor’s hair with one hand as she still held onto her sleeve. “But it’s still cute to watch you being so confused like that.” Giggling into her next kiss before Herah deepend it again, roaming with her free hand along her side as she propped up herself with the other arm from the floor. She wanted to wait, but giving her current position on top of Sera, it was difficult to resist. And that musky smell of hers…that smell that reminded her of their tavern back at Skyhold with a mix of wild berries and trees.

Sera gave in into the hand that gave her goosebumps all over her body and moaned slightly into Herah’s mouth as she grabbed her by the horns that turned her on quite much.

Suddenly, Herah backed away and got up which made the rogue gasp. “What’s wrong? Don’t you like it if I grab you by your horns? Get it? Grab you by your horns…” She smirked devishly and giggled as she put her hands onto the Qunari’s sleeves of her armour.

“I-I just don’t feel like it should be like that… you know…”our first time””.

“What?! Oh c’mon it’s not like it’s something that special. All this ups and down moving, you’ve done that before, didn’t you?” She propped herself onto her elbows and looked up.

There’s a thing Sera didn’t know. Something she seriously wouldn’t think off herself. That Herah actually was still a virgin. It might have not occurred to the elf, but being a Qunari in a land, where most people think of you as an “oxman” and are afraid of you, it is not that easy to get to know interested women. Herah didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Sera so she kept quiet and thought of something else.

“Well, I don’t want Bull and Dorian feel uncomfortable…with us being so…close”, she answered but tried not stammering a much. “When we get back to Skyhold…alright?”

“Aaaaalright, scary pants. I don’t know what your problem is. You don’t have to get all romantic. I’m not waiting forever, you know.” She teased her with a cocky smile and wrapped her arms around Herah to pull her down back onto her. Herah rolled down to the side so she wouldn’t smash the tiny elf (well, in comparison to everbody else, many things around Qunaris were tiny) and drew her closer.

There was a moment of silence, peaceful, the only sound their breaths and the tapping rain drops onto the tent. Both dosing off into the sleep, not even caring to take off their clothes.

* * *

 

They were grateful they accomplished all tasks and could return even two weeks earlier.

Sera was close up with Herah on their horses, Bull and Dorian behind them. “If we ever”, started Dorian, “have to go to such a place…don’t bother taking me with you, if you don’t mind. I found this place just dreadful. There was nothing except rain and cliffs.”

Bull only chuckled and nudged the Tevinter mage with his fist gently. “Come on, that was awesome, especially killing this dragon! This beast was just wonderful. Wasn’t it, Adaar? Those incredible large teeth and this look….I wondered at one moment if you wanted to just kill this thing with your glance at it because you were just standing there as we started attacking this beast.”

“I…well, I hoped that it would work. Sadly, it didn’t. That’s why I almost got roasted.” Herah answered.

“Aah, yes. They are wonderful beasts, but you have to do a little more than that. You know the word we use for them in our tongue?”

“I believe it is, _Ataashi_ , meaning something like ‘glory ones’”.

“Because we think of them as sacred.”

“And that’s why you can kill them? Don’t you kneel down and scream: Oh great Atash, you most holy of all Atash blab la bla. ?” Sera turned into the conversation. She got interested in the Qunari culture and language, though her pronunciation of the phrase made Iron Bull laugh wholeheartedly.

“It’s _Ataashi._ Your pronunciation is even worse than Herah’s. Maybe you should practice together.”

“I’m fine with what I know, Bull, so thanks, “answered Herah shortly with a stern glance towards the entrance of Skyhold which they just had passed. Sera cocked an eyebrow looking at the Inquisitor and not understanding this change of mood.

They brought the mounts to the stables and got their belongings unpacked, Herah was the first of them who finished and headed to the war room for their discussion about further plans.

They brought the mounts to the stables and got their belongings unpacked, Herah was the first of them who finished and headed to the war room for their discussion about further plans.

Sera left her room the tavern and walked passed Josephine, greeting her, though her appearance made the ambassador always shake inside, since she was always afraid that noble guests would be startled by her choice of not always fully clean clothes and acting like there was no problem at all.

She could already hear the voices of Cullen and Leliana who talked into the Inquisitor. Herah appeared tired when Sera could hear her answers through the door, as the advisors walked towards the door and wished their Inquisitor some good rest. Sera just sneaked up close to the doors so she would be hidden when they opened them to leave the war room. The Qunari was the last one to leave, her hands holding several letters she already received from the ambassador to look through and write notes for her to write the letters. Sera felt herself being a good sneak-up as she followed the Inquisitor quietly through the rooms in the castle as she was walking upstairs to her chambers. As she was about to close her door to the chambers, so thought Sera, she actually held the door open, but glanced up into the room with the same stern glance she could see when they entered Skyhold.

“You can stay here with me, but I have some work to do so …,” with that she looked down at the elf with a wry and gentle smile that have Sera chills down her spine. She didn’t want Herah to notice so she just ran playfully up the stairs to Herahs room. “All right, fancy pants.”

The past two hours appeared extremely boring. While Sera’s activities changed from hanging from the balcony looking down at _ants_ , because all people appeared like ants from that height, to doing stunts around the Inquisitor’s bed or standing beside Herah and watching her write, while leaning closely to her. Herah didn’t mind at all so it seemed, but her tired look grew stronger.

“Dinner will be ready soon. Don’t you want to go downstairs?” she asked, looking up for a moment and holding the feather from writing. “I will ask someone to get some something up to my chamber..”

“No, way. You are coming downstairs with me. You need to get out from this room for a bit. Need some fun and relax. Especially with me.” Sera smirked and pulled on Herah’s large right arm. “C’mon, you need something to drink and eat. And you need my fancy pantsy company.”

Sera knew that there was still something in Herah’s mind concerning the Qunari stuff, but she would want to ask Bull about that later in the Tavern. She knew that the female Qunari was just a baby when her parents left with her the Qunari lands and found a new home in Ferelden, only mentioning by a side note that it might have something do to with her being a mage.

At the dinner, Herah could find some relaxation from all the Inquisitor tasks she just received some months ago. It was all still weird to her and she was still trying to get used to it as fast as possible. But her, being a Qunari, a _Tal-Vasoth_ , a _Sarebaas_ ( a dangerous thing) even, however, many people didn’t notice that she held such a dangerous position in the Qunari society since they always tried to make a secret about it, for the others being unworthy to understand this culture of perfecting and controlling their own skills, standing above everything else. She wasn’t especially hungry, but didn’t want the female rogue who was sitting close to her notice. And she was just getting her clothes even dirtier while eating. Yet, it was still cute to watch her being so happy and appearing almost innocent. It was one of the things she loved about Sera. This wild mix of part time innocence and pure sex, her perfect handling of the bow and her humour, and the looks she gave her while looking at her. Sometimes she joked about those looks, saying “You look like I’m about to explode and can’t anticipate it.” Or “If you want some milk, go look for cows.” She always earned mildly-strong slaps onto her shoulder for those kind of answers.

“Oh, so it’s ok for you to stare but not for me? Why is that so?, asked Herah, while she put her elbows onto the table and rested her chin on her hands.

“Because there are several rules you have to know before it gets reaaaally serious between us. Don’t you know about that? It’s not like I will just jump into bed with you like that.”

Vivienne and Solas were already heading to their chambers, wishing the other a good night and somewhat expecting, there this conversation was about to go.

“Keep your voice down, Sera. Not everyone has to know _everything_ ”,Herah whispered into the elf’s ear. The elf in return just answered this request with her kiss. She loved to surprise Herah with such actions and loved it even more when Herah answered to them. But this time her luck ran out as Herah backed off after a short kiss. “Meet me at the Tavern later? I really need to finish those notes.”

With a peck on the elf’s forehead, she stood up and went upstairs to her chambers. Sera on the other went to Bull, who was sitting further away from them together with Dorian. “Hey, Bull, up for some drinks?”

“Sure thing. Where is Adaar going?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, we will just have enough time for what I need you.” With a smirk she headed to the Tavern, followed by Bull.

“Oh, thank you for inviting me as well, but I have do decline since I am not really up to chatting with a Tevinter mage and …”

“Dorian are you coming? We can’t wait forever.” Sera yelled at the far end near the door, followed by a loud giggling. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was loud in the tavern as it always was. Sera was glad because she wanted to address a rather strange matter. She wasn’t fond of books that much, she had a book about this specific matter, but that would take way too long for her to read it. And she needed answers now.

They grabbed some beer and sat down in one of the Taverns corner so that no one could hear what Sera wanted to ask. It was a difficult matter to address. For her at least. And it wasn’t been unnoticed by a certain conversation partner.   
“So you want to know more about the Qun, is that so?, asked Bull as he was taking a long sip from his beer. Dorian was just a quiet observer. For now.

“H-how do you know that I want to talk about that? Maybe I want to talk about somethin’ else?”

“Well, do you want to talk about something else?” He cocked an eyebrow ask he asked her.

Of course he was right. As a _Ben-Hassrath_ , he knew how to read people’s mind without talking.

“Oh bloody piss. Yeah, just about that. When we came back to Skyhold, I noticed that Herah didn’t seem so happy about using all the Qun words.”

“It’s quite understandable in her position. Given the fact that she is a _Tal-Vasoth_.”

“Yeah this Tal-Vasoff-thingy. What is that? What does that mean?”

“It means one “True Grey ones” as they abandoned the Qun. There is no difference for how long she was living under the Qun until she left it. But there are differences. If you live within the Qunari culture you have to leave. Otherwise the _Ben-Hassrath_ will _convince_ you to believe in the Qun. Most _Tal-Vasoth_ are former soldiers, just like Adaar’s father. But they are considered even lower than bandits.”

“Why,” asked Sera, being all strangely quiet with a frown in her face.

“Because they sell their souls and honour for coin. The worst thing you can think off. But Adaar is just a _Vasoth_. She never lived within the Qunari. Her parents left the Qunari before she was even born. A partly lucky coincidence. Considering the fact she’s a mage.”

“Why,” Sera kept on asking this single question, completely forgetting about her beer.

“Here in your world, mages are already considered dangerous and unpredictable. That’s why you have the Circles, kept Bull explaining.

“Quite right”, answered Dorian.

“Among the Qunari, where discipline has a high value, mages are expected even dangerous. Because the Qunari never perfected their magic. That is why they are kept on leashes. Their tongues are cut off and their lips sewn together, because they are not worthy being the same as the other Qunari. They were masks something like …what was the word in your world? Blinders _._ Like blinders on horses. And chains on those masks who were also connected to chains on their hands. And they are called _sarebaas_ when they live among us. _Dangerous thing_. As non-Qunari mages are called _Bas-sarebaas_.”

“Oh, so the Inquisitor and I do have something in common at last. We are both _sarebaas_ ”, chuckled Dorian, but it somehow it didn’t seem to be noticed by Sera who at last took a big gulp of her already warm beer, yet she didn’t seem to care at all. Dorian was still puzzled by this strange behaviour of the elven woman, who would normally call for a drinking challenge by that hour.

“Are they going to hunt, Herah? And do that to her? Chain her and…”, her voice broke off, being somewhat angry and shocked by what she heard. She was scared off magic and mages, that was out of the question…but it never occurred to her that there were people who would actually do something like that to others.

“Nah, it would be too much work and not worthy. To hunt down one single _Vasoth_ and make her a _Sarebaas_. I would have gotten the order back from home to do that but I didn’t so…” he stopped right there to take another gulp to empty his beer. “I wouldn’t worry that much about it. But you can ask me anything about that. Considering Adaar’s low level of Qunlat, our language, and growing up completely outside the Qun, she wouldn’t be the best source to get your answers. But now let me ask the questions. Is there something between you and Adaar?”

“Wish you’d know that, right? Well,” Sera gave it a longer pause. “There is something great about to start, but no you and Moustache can’t watch.” She finished also her beer and stood up to get them more beer.

As she was out of earshot, Dorian bent to Bull and whispered to him. “You really think they won’t go after her? Considering you as a Ben-Hassrath _,_ who is writing reports to the heads of the Qunari about the Inquisition’s activities? Are you absolutely sure?”

“Of course I am. As long as my reports are coming in, and I take good care about what I write in those reports. You shouldn’t worry that much about her. She’s well-guarded. By her personal security.” He laughed wholeheartedly at the end, just in time as Sera walked up and put down another round of beer.

“That’s my round I paid. One of you is paying the next. And what’s so funny? Wanna _indulge_ me?”

“Well, we were talking about what we are doing later this evening, weren’t we, Tevinter?”, Bull grabbed another beer and started drinking, leaving Dorian with that remark. Instead of answering he just finished his first beer and grabbed a second one.

“So you are into each other? Didn’t notice that before…,” she sat down and didn’t wait this time so long to let her beer get warm again.

“Because we don’t do it that obvious like you two, Sera.”

“Yeah, Dorian, because _I_ like to let people see that there is something they can’t have anymore.”

“Oh, so you are that serious then? Already planning a wedding?”, Dorian gave her a smirk and sipped on his beer. It gave him a small white moustache on his black one.

“If we do, you are not invited. It will be just the two of us.

“Too bad, I hope to crash a wedding. It could have been so wonderful. Who’s gonna wear the dress?”

“Well, I could ask you the same bloody question. I guess Bull here would just look cute in a big white dress, wouldn’t you?” She laughed at him loudly, imagining how he would look in a white wedding dress.

The even continued like this, drinking and jokes, but sadly for Sera, the Inquisitor didn’t join up with them. As Bull and Dorian went to their beds, Sera went up to her room and could see a very small and weak light from the Inquisitor’s chambers up at the high tower. _Maybe I could pay her a visit. It’s been hours. Maybe now, we can have some real fun._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting some action into this. I hope you guys like it.

Sera walked up the stairs complaining inside her head. _Why the hell has this tower have to be so friggin’ big._

She didn’t knock as she arrived at the door of Herah’s quarters, she just entered and walked up the stairs. It was getting chilly because the fire hadn’t been stirred up and fed with wood. Herah sat on her big chair in front of her table, papers in front of her, the quill still in her hand and her head resting against the head of the stool. Sera walked up with a smirk, gently removed the the quill and sat onto her lap since the chair was so huge and she was so nimble, she could straddle the Qunari and put her hands onto her shoulders, waiting for a reaction. Herah was too tired to react and just stired up, opened her eyes with her lids only half-opened.

“S-sera? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Herah whispered, her voice deep and thick with tiredness.

“Well, you stood me up several times…and I decided for us that this won’t happen again. You will take care of me. Right here. Right now.” With that she grabbed Herah’s face and kissed her furiously. She answered the kiss, opened up her lips as a tongue asked for permission and grabbed her hips with both hands. The elf’s lips tasted like beer mixed with her own taste. It made her slightly growl into her lips, letting her wind her hips against Herah’s firm abdomen. Their tongues dancing, entangled with each other, discovering each other’s bodies intimately. Sera grabbed with both hands through her hair, holding her in place, moaning softly into her mouth as she felt Herah’s hands getting down to her rear.

She held her firmly pressing her against her own body as they parted the kiss for air. Both were panting as they looked at each other.

“You know, I’m normally not the “oh let’s wait” type and you made me wait long enough. I _need_ you.” Her eyes were dark as she kept looking into her opposite’s eyes, hungry for physical pleasure. She let go of her hair, tugged her fingers underneath the rim of her shirt and pulled it slowly off as Herah’s eyes were glued to the revealed skin and her hands followed this new interest in getting to know Sera’s body, feeling her soft skin along her sides back and front.

“Don’t stop,” Sera gasped, arching her back into her hands. “Don’t you dare to stop.”

This second remark made Herah smirk and she bit Sera’s neck teasingly, which was answered by a louder gasp. “You were saying?”

Before Sera could answer, her lips were shut by another pair of lips and a sneaky tongue, sliding between her lips to play with her tongue.

Suddenly, Sera heard a quick ripping sound and a _certain_ part between her legs felt a tiny bid drafty. Apparently, Herah just ripped a gashing hole into her breeches, and since the elf wasn’t wearing any underwear, her rear was completely bare, while her legs were still covered by the remaining pieces of her breeches. “Oh, you are so getting payback for this once it’s your turn…,” she said with a dirty smirk on her face. “And you will buy me a new pair …of…”

That was all Sera could say at the moment as her voice broke off when she felt Herah’s eager fingers from her right hand dangerously close to her centre.

All Sera wanted now was _her_ fingers inside of her. Immediately. But she wasn’t going to beg, that was for sure. As if she ever begged for something. She’d always get what she wanted.

But Herah wasn’t just starting, yet. She swept with her fingertips of her right hand curiously over Sera’s butt checks and inner thighs, feeling how she got goose bumps and arched her back and her breasts into the Inquisitor’s face. She felt overwhelmed by this situation, licking and kissing each nipple, tugging gently on them and listening to Sera’s moans, becoming louder and more desperate.

Herah wasn’t able to hold back her eagerness any longer as she started to caress Sera’s already wet outer lips gently. Sera started trembling, biting her lover’s lower lip, moving her hips towards the finger’s movements. Tempted by her reactions and driven by her own inner longing to bring her the ultimate pleasure, Herah slipped a finger through the outer lips and after a very short time she found her clit, caressing it in slow and long circles.

Sera’s whole body clenched and pressed against Herah’s, moaning desperately. “I-i want to touch you,” she whispered shakely against Herah’s lips, letting her hands roam over the Qunari’s body who just wore a simple kurta, her inner hunger became almost unbearable. It was not only a physical hunger for lust and fulfilment, there was a deeper feeling, much deeper than she had ever experienced before, like a hole that got filled up every time she was close to Herah and left empty when they weren’t together. Up to that moment she couldn’t understand it altogether, yet as long as it made her happy being with her she didn’t care right then.

“Herah…just…just…fuck me already,” she moaned, begging with her body, pressing her hips to Herah’s fingers getting closer to her centre which was dropping wet. Herah was strangely quiet the whole time, her eyes focused on Sera’s face, her expressions, her ears focused on every gasp and moan, licking her own lips when she observes the elf’s eyes roll back in her head, clutching against her body, digging her nails into her shoulders and whispering curses. Finally, it felt like a thunder struck as she suddenly introduced a finger into her. It was easy because of her wetness and it was tightening with every thrust.

“Yess,” Sera hissed and just loved this feeling of being filled with Herah’s finger.

“More,” she couldn’t take it any longer. “Please, more.” She looked at the Qunari with half-opened lids, breathing against her mouth and kissing her desperately. So Herah was adding another finger into the play, filling her up even more, trying out several things, getting to know the feeling of being inside of her. She ran her fingers along the inner walls and started a “come hither”-motion with them that made Sera completely shaking, holding onto the top end of the backrest of Herah’s chair, riding her fingers almost uncontrollably, and becoming tighter by the second as she was getting closer to her orgasm.

She finally hit her peak, moaning out Herah’s name, arching her back. Herah helped her getting off her orgasm by constantly, now in a slower and weaker manner, thrusting her fingers into her, still watching her excited and kissing her check and neck, her left arm still wrapped around her body to help her not fall from the armrests.

“You are so beautiful,” Herah finally whispered into the elf’s ear when she finally calmed down, being empty again and wrapping her arms around the Inquisitor’s neck. Her compliment was answered with a weak chuckle. “You are such a loony,” was all that she could say, resting her head on the Inquisitor’s chest, falling into a deep and satisfied sleep.

* * *

 

A time laps followed after the incident in Adamant, and the Fade. As wonderful as the memory from the dance in the Winter palace and the following moments spend together at Skyhold were, the experience in the Fade marked Sera deeply. Not only she was freaking out inside the Fade, she was extremely glad they could leave this horrible place.

After the Winter Palace, Sera started sleeping in Herah’s chambers more often, leaving clothes around, which were neatly placed into Herah’s drawers. The elf giggled wildly as she found out Herah made space in her own drawers for her. Yet, there was no full commitment to her. And after they’ve been through the Fade, she backed off again completely.

She didn’t even talk about it with Herah, she just stayed in her room in the tavern as soon as they arrived back at Skyhold. And she stayed there for days. But she wasn’t all alone. Accompanying her was a big jug of beer that she got refilled several times a day, before she was too drunk to stand straight or even walk. The knocking at the door one day didn’t even bother her, at first.

Herah was standing on the other side of the door, knocking again. “Sera? It’s me…please open the door. I’m worried…,” she waited to an answer or the noise of her walking up the door. Nothing.

As she knocked again she was startled by the loud bash against the other side of the door. Apparently, Sera smashed a mug full of beer against the door. “Fuck off,” she snarled.

The Inquisitor was the opposite of happy about hearing this. _What the hell is wrong with her?_

"The fuck is wrong with you?," Herah stormed into the room, being completely pissed off by this kind of behaviour. Sera was sitting by the window, startled but also angry with the one who stormed into her private room. "Did I give you a friggin' permission to enter, you idiot?" As she tried to stand up, her legs gave in and she fell back onto her behind. 

"Look at you, all drunk and not even able to stand," Herah was tired of this kind of behaviour. She needed to rattle something inside of her elven lover. Tired of talking she wanted finally some active change.

Then she felt a small fist hitting her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all who waited some time for this one. I had somehow more mind left for the other works than for this one. Wanted to change the story line to what happened in the game. Hope you like it. Glad for any kind of feedback.

The sun was shining through her eyes and made her finally wake up. Her inner thighs felt sore, but she felt wonderfully satisfied. Her hand was running over the sheets to get a grab of the Inquisitor…yet the other side of the bed was empty. She opened her eyes to be sure, looking around in the Inquisitor’s chamber to realise that she was all alone. _Guess she’s already gone to do some Inky stuff._ Curious as she was, she got up from bed and wandered around the room, looking into several shelves and cupboards, skimming several books on the nightstand close to the bed and the ones on the table.

She never realised why Herah was so interested in those boring books. Too many words and you have to spend so much time with that stuff…and have to concentrate on that.

She heard the door open and waited for the person to come up. Already at the sound of footsteps she knew who it was. “Tadwinks!”

* * *

 

 

A time laps followed after the incident in Adamant, and the Fade. As wonderful as the memory from the dance in the Winter palace and the following moments spend together at Skyhold were, the experience in the Fade marked Sera deeply. Not only she was freaking out inside the Fade, she was extremely glad they could leave this horrible place. It wasn’t fast enough for her it seems.

After the Winter Palace, Sera started sleeping in Herah’s chambers more often, leaving clothes around, which were neatly placed into Herah’s drawers. The elf giggled wildly as she found out Herah made space in her own drawers for her. Yet, there was no full commitment to her. And after they’ve been through the Fade, she backed off again completely.

She didn’t even talk about it with Herah, she just stayed in her room in the tavern as soon as they arrived back at Skyhold. And she stayed there for days. But she wasn’t all alone. Accompanying her was a big jug of beer that she got refilled several times a day, before she was too drunk to stand straight or even walk. The knocking at the door one day didn’t even bother her, at first.

Herah was standing on the other side of the door, knocking again. “Sera? It’s me…please open the door. I’m worried…,” she waited to an answer or the noise of her walking up the door. Nothing.

As she knocked again she was startled by the loud bash against the other side of the door. Apparently, Sera smashed a mug full of beer against the door. “Fuck off,” she snarled.

The Inquisitor was the opposite of happy about hearing this. _What the hell is wrong with her?_

“Too stupid to get what I said? Lemme put it this way. FUCK OFF!” An arrow hit that hard through the door that the tip went through the wood before it stopped moving. Herah jumped back as she realised the arrow was going through the door. Now there were two people pissed in the tavern.

Instead of leaving matters as they were, she put her foot against the door and slammed it open.

“Why the Void are you talking to me like this? What’s wrong with you, Sera?”

“Piss off. Done talkin’ with you. Get out.” Sera was just sitting there, looking out of the window like nothing happened.

“First I want to know what your problem is.”

“You. Now, piss off.” Sera was visibly angry, but not as angry as the Inquisitor. Her chest was trembling with anger.

“Make me.”

The slender elf was faster than expected as she hit the Qunari hard on her right cheek. Stronger than expected. The Inquisitor had to back off a few steps. Her eyes widen with surprise. Her fists clenching, white tendons visible over the knuckles. Much to the elf’s surprise, she turned and left, not acknowledging her any response to this kind of reaction.

Sera got back into her room, slamming the door closed and staring outside, trying to calm herself. Pissed about the spilled beer. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the Inquisitor outside her door. Instead of watching her going to her chamber up the tower, as it was raining, she went to the training dummies, starting to punch them furiously.

The elf gave a loud sigh. _Why can’t she just get out of my sight?_ Annoyed, she laid down and tried to fall asleep. That was easier thought than possible. The trembling sounds of the hard hit dummies outside were too loud to ignore.

The Inquisitor on the other hand was more than pissed. _Why was I interested in her? What a fucking child she can be. I didn’t even do anything. Maker, where is Cassandra when someone needs to punch something._

Herah wasn’t pleased by the way Sera was behaving. She realised it must have been somehow connected to the indecent in Adamant, but why couldn’t she just open her mouth.

The punches into the wooden dummies were merciless, the anger still there even after half an hour. The skin on her knuckles drew small amounts of blood, yet that did not stop them to hit. Footsteps came closer to the Qunari, yet they were ignored until they were close enough to realise where they were heading.

“If I beat ye up, will you fuckin piss off already?, growled a certain female elf, who just stepped out of her room through the window and stood with the Inquisitor in the rain.


End file.
